Her Blood Stains
by Lee Anna Kindred
Summary: An alternate ending to The Blood Stained Labyrinth. Rated M for content. No lemons. Mai x Naru.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own._**

A/N: Here is a oneshot I decided to do when I was feeling a bit...depressed? Sad? Demented? XD Anyways this contains majoy character death.

* * *

Her Blood Stains

* * *

Mai had to be dreaming.

There was no other way that this could be happening. She had been dragged from her bed by these two men who looked like medical personnel. She tried fighting them, but there was nothing she could do. As she was dragged, she looked to the side and thought that she saw Naru watching her with a look of pure panic in his eyes.

Mai tried to call out to him, but by the time she opened her mouth, they were already past him. She felt her heart rate speed up and let out a sob. Soon everything went black.

When Mai came to, she was strapped to a table. She fought hard to get free, but there was nothing she could do. She turned her head and saw Naru standing beside her, looking so sad.

"Naru…" Mai whispered.

He tried to smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Mai. I am so sorry."

"For-for what?"

Naru said nothing more and Mai heard shuffling. She looked away form him to see one of the men coming towards her with a gleaming knife. As the knife was raised and brought down on her, Mai screamed until her scream was cut off by gurgling noises as she drowned in her own blood.

* * *

Oliver woke with a start. Something was wrong. He glanced around his room, and noticed that Lin was still sleeping and so were the other guys. He narrowed his eyes.

Something was _terribly _wrong.

He got up from the bed, and had a very strong feeling that he had to see if the girls were okay. Or at least, one specific brunette. Naru walked to Lin's bed and shook the Chinese man awake.

"Lin. Something is wrong."

Lin took one look at his charge and got up from the bed and they woke up the other guys in the room.

"So let me get this straight, you think something happened to the girls?" Monk asked quietly as they made their way to the girls' room. Naru nodded but said nothing more.

They opened the door and Naru's world came crashing down. Mai wasn't in her bed. He flicked on the lights, waking the other two girls in their beds.

"Where is Mai?" he asked immediately.

He watched as both Ayako and Masako looked at the empty bed. He knew right away that they had no idea she had even been missing. He felt irritation but fought it. He stepped near Mai's bed, and glanced at Ayako.

"Matsuzaki-san, where is Mai's bag?" Naru asked seriously.

Ayako got up and pulled out the brunette's personal belongings, handing it to Naru. Without caring who saw him, he reached in and pulled out a picture of SPR from inside. HE held it for a moment, focusing his energy on where Mai is.

He got flashes of her presence and saw himself being dragged down a hallway and to one of the rooms. Then everything went black. Nothing else came, so he pocketed it and stepped up to Lin.

"We will work in groups. Mai is very likely still alive. We must find her immediately."

Naru watched as no one wasted any time. They all split and began looking for the brunette. Naru and Lin worked together, as usual. It seemed like hours by the time Lin told Noll that his shiki have found what looks to be a secret passage.

Behind it was a long hallway that lead to dead grass and trees with an older house that seemed to have seen better and brighter days. They wasted no time in cautiously going in the house, looking for Mai. Lin sent his shiki ahead to look.

They found Mai twenty minutes later.

Lin tried to stop Oliver from stepping inside and seeing the body of his assistant, but he wasn't fast enough. Oliver froze as his world came crashing down on him all over again.

Only this time, it was so much more worse.

Mai was laying deathly still on a table, her throat was slit and the blood had already drained from her body. Naru stepped up to her and placed a gentle hand on her cold skin. They had been too late.

"Wrap her. We will be taking her with us. I do not want her left here," Naru said quietly, detaching himself from the situation.

He didn't want to think for once.

Lin nodded and did as he was told. The walk back upstairs to the main part of the house proved to be quicker than they had anticipated. To Naru it felt like days. Days walking near the body that had housed his cheerful assistant's soul only hours before.

He pushed his thoughts and feelings away, knowing that he can have time to mourn her once they had managed to get out of the mansion. When the rest of the team saw them, almost all of them broke out into tears, Monk especially.

They left the mansion swiftly, Naru telling the representative to have the mansion burned down.

It had been two days and Naru had never known how much he despised silence until Mai was gone. She had put a light in his life that had gone out when Gene died.

Now she is gone as well.

He glared at the phone, knowing that his father was waiting for a verbal report on the case. Not the spirit, but on the fake Oliver Davis. A stupid request that cost the life of someone special. To the team. To Noll. He finally picked up the phone and dialed.

"It's done. He was exposed."

Noll listened to his father's praises and he couldn't hold it in anymore. He had to say something, expose how hurt he was.

"And it killed my assistant. The one I was fond of."

Noll hung up the phone then without waiting for a reply. He fought back any sobs that would try and make an appearance.

And he failed.

* * *

A/N: God that made me cry when I read over it before posting. Just some angst and tragedy to get the creative muse flowing...apparently...how about a three-shot of lemons between Naru and Mai to make up for it?


End file.
